


Sit Still Baby Bump

by Sasy_B



Series: Ko-Co [5]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lupin Is A Whiny Baby, Mpreg, Multi, implied polyamorous relationships, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Jigen and Goemon can't help but be a bit over protective, but when dealing with a man like Lupin III, is that really a bad thing? after all, no good thing has ever come of forcing the master thief to be stationary...
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII & Jigen Daisuke & Arsène Lupin III & Mine Fujiko
Series: Ko-Co [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884442
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Sit Still Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so much longer than it should have because hoooooliday burn out but it was really fun and sweet to do so a big thanks to the sweetest Anon there is for all their support and patience with me while I churned this out for them!
> 
> (Sorry I keep changing the rating, its a me thing lol)

"I'm just tired of this shit, man."

"Hm."

"He's making things more difficult for everyone!"

"Hnn."

"And it _can't_ feel good either, which is why he's complaining about his friggen’ stomach ache all the damn time."

"Mm."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I am," Goemon assured, taking the kettle off the heat and adding the ginger tea. "And I agree, Lupin needs to stop pretending like he can press on as if nothing has changed, but you know he won't."

"Well, we gotta do somethin'. He's gonna hurt himself if he keeps all this up." Jigen fiddled with the last few pieces of his gun, he had managed to disassemble, quickly clean, and nearly reassemble it in the short time it took Goemon to boil water.

"if we can occupy him long enough we might keep him out of harm's way until he realizes he _cannot_ perform as normal.”  
  
“Well gee, that’s novel! Who woulda thought that? Any suggestions how to do that, Einstein?”

“Your sarcasm is unnecessary,” Goemon rolled his eyes and Jigen scoffed back, “perhaps we can just talk to him.”

"Right, because he's suuuch a reasonable guy."

"Jigen-"

"Yeah yeah," Jigen finished reassembling his gun and set it to the side, leaning back in his seat as he spoke. "Whatever, the guys gonna do what he's gonna do… we can at least give him a fair warning."

Goemon hummed, satisfied Jigen finally agreed with him. He arranged the teapot and cups on a tray and motioned for Jigen to follow. They made their way to the main living room -the place Lupin spent the most of his time these days- noticing the mess of papers and articles strewn across the entree way, plans for a job Lupin had been babbling about for weeks blown into the hall as by a gust of wind…

Jigen sprinted into the room, noting the same mess across the floor and coffee table -no Lupin- he vaulted over it to the open window, poking his head out to the ground below.

"LUPIN!" Jigen yelled, he turned his head up when he heard the familiar sound of Lupin's surprised 'ara?' And cursed the man under his breath.

Jigen felt a hand yank on his arm and moved from the window, Goemon took his place, crawling through the window sill and leaping onto the roof. Jigen heard shuffling and the familiar whiny cry from his partner before Goemon appeared again in the window, arms full of thief. Jigen grabbed hold just as Lupin found his second wind and started fighting against them both.

"Lupin, you cannot!"

"I can, just you watch!"

"Get your skinny ass in here!"

"Not. A. Chance!"

Lupin was clawing at the window sill, Goemon still holding tightly under his arms and Jigen now pulling on one leg. Lupin's grip on the window finally slipped and the two men holding him stumbled forward slightly, Jigen dropped his leg and ran around his partners to the window, slamming it shut and locking it, if for no other reason than to make his point. Lupin groaned like an overgrown child and went limp in Goemon’s arms.

“...what the hell man!”

"Oh c'mon- Piss off, Jigen."

"What you have done is foolish and reckless. You could have been severely injured, and then what would you have done?" Goemon interjected, calm but stern, ever trying to be a man of reason before all else.

Goemon released Lupin, letting his butt hit the floor, and stared down at him in irritation. Lupin whined, one hand on the back of his hips, pressing in to ease the pressure, the other on his swollen tummy, rubbing small circles to sooth the sudden ache. Jigen ran a hand over his face, sighing deeply before stepping forward and extending a hand to the thief. Lupin took it, slowly standing, holding onto his stomach and wincing.

Jigen gave a light smack to the side of Lupin's head as he spoke, "what the hell? I mean seriously, you think we're stupid or somethn'?"

"I mean it, I can do this! It's a quiet job, in and out!"

"Oh, yeah? A quiet job? And you weren't just on your way to deliver a calling card?"

"W- well…" Lupin took a step to the side and Goemon followed, blocking any possible path to the window.

"Lupin, you cannot even button your pants anymore. You are not going on a job right now." Goemon huffed.

Lupin looked between his partners and groaned, "Fine! Guess I'll just waste away in here until my due date, is that right?" He said, slogging toward the couch before spinning on his heels and flopping down against the cushion. "And so ends the reign of Lupin The Third." He finished dramatically as he snatched up the remote control and turned on the TV as loud as it would go.

Jigen and Goemon exchanged a look, upholding the highest restraint in NOT killing their partner right there, and eased a bit. Jigen stepped forward, slumping into the couch next to Lupin without another word, moments later letting his hand fall absentmindedly onto Lupin's tummy to rub small circles on it despite the air of contention between them. Goemon took a moment to breath, still standing in front of the window, then stepped forward to serve the tea. He passed Lupin his favorite mug after adding several large spoons of sugar, then Jigen, then poured his own before moving back across the room to sit just under the window like a guard dog.

Lupin grumbled something under his breath as he continued to flip through the channels but his partners ignored it, pleased enough they had convinced him to sit still.

A few uncomfortably dull moments passed before the lock on the front door suddenly rattled, all three men stiffened before a call rang through the apartment and two of the three men sighed.

“Luuupin!~”  
  
“Fujicakes!”

Lupin sat himself taller in his seat, fixing his hair and straightening his tie as Fujiko rounded the entryway into the living room. She paused, looking down at all the papers under her feet, still littering the hardwood floors, eyes bouncing between the three men, reading the room in one long sweep as Lupin gently grabbed her hand, pressing kisses up her arm and playing into his own pity.

“Oh, Fujiko! Fujiko, I’m so glad you’re here. I’m being held captive! These criminals won’t even let me take a walk outside! Oh, you wouldn’t believe the-”  
  
Fujiko stopped him mid sentence, pinching his nose and guiding his face up to look more plainly at hers as she spoke. “Poor baby,” she said in a pout, “look at you three, what would you do without me?”  
  
Goemon mumbled something under his breath, barely audible over the booming television, and Fujiko turned to him, hand on her hip as she walked over, towering over him in her platform heels. Goemon tried not to blush as she hoisted him up by his arm and dragged him to the couch to sit with their partners.

“Now look, boys, I’m not staying around here just to clean up your messes,”

She sat Goemon on the far side of the couch next to Jigen and scooted Lupin over so he was pressed between her and Jigen in the middle, then grabbed the remote and changed the channel to some sappy romantic movie and turned the volume down enough to be able to hear herself think. Lupin leaned into her, making puppy dog eyes as she settled and he laced his fingers in Jigen’s as he continued to rub circles into his tummy.

“You had better find a way to treat me good for all of this, Lupin.”

“For what? All you did was sit down.” Jigen half heartedly grumbled, as Goemon leaned into him as well.

Fujiko puffed her cheeks in indignation and everyone turned at the sound of a soft chuckle coming from the samurai at the end of the couch; It was only a faint sound but Lupin found it contagious and began giggling as well and soon the entire apartment was full of the sound of rambunctious laughter, easing out the last of the tension and ringing in the comfort of good company.

**Author's Note:**

> Adults!! Follow me on [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always a blessing~


End file.
